


CASA

by 30Morgause04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04





	1. Day 1

CASA  
30Morgause04

Work Text:

The Pendragons sat in the bulletproof limousine. Arthur could see Morgana's hands shaking. After their father's untimely death, she was different. She was harsher, darker and far more secretive.  
"You ok?" He asked. No matter what she was, she was his half-sister.  
"Yes. You?" she replied.  
"I'm terrified"  
"Aren't we all. A month to save the population. Remind me again why we took on this task" She said, sarcastically.  
"We didn't. Fatherdid"  
"Look where his decisions got us. Destitute" Arthur shook his head.  
"We're not destitute"  
"Arthur, we have nothing" she replied, harshly. He looked away. "Sorry. I'm just...still recovering"  
"I know" he walked over and put an arm around her. She was freezing.  
"As far as I was aware of, Gorlois was my father. Now Uther is. And with your uncle being on board, he'll be trying to be all fatherly to me as well. As if I didn't have another problems with the family I've got" He smiled as she mocked him. That was one part that hadn't changed.  
"Yes well, nobody's perfect" Arthur replied. She grinned.  
"Your uncle better be decent. If he isn't, you may find yourself without a First Mate" she replied.  
"And we wouldn't want that"

They walked into the endless flashes but Morgana saw nothing but Arthur and the ship in it's fabulous splendour. The Albion SSR. Fastest, strongest, largest ship around. Morgana could hear their voices though.  
"And here comes Miss Pendragon. Look at the girl. Do you see any of Uther in her? I think not" A woman spoke. Morgana smiled at that. That's because Uther is notmy father.  
"Oh I don't know, Jane. They still have their flings"  
"It was rumoured that Miss Morgana Pendragon was having a fling with Alvarr, Second Mate of the Blessed ACE 8. Now do you remember about a month back when it came out about her parentage. Is it me or is the Pendragon family suffering?"  
"Of course, Jim. With family surprises, deaths and new beginnings, the Pendragons do have their hands full"  
"Can't afford anymore dirt on their name" The pair stopped. Arthur clutched her hand and they entered. As they walked, the crew bowed. Merlin, Gwen, Mordred, all of them.  
"Preparing for countdown, sir" A voice spoke in Arthur's ear. He nodded to Morgana. She adjusted her earpiece and spoke.  
"Activate"  
"1. Positions" Lancelot's voice spoke. Morgana moved towards the door. She sat down in her chair with the triangular wheel in front.  
"Positions activated" Morgana replied.  
"2. Engine activate" Morgana looked towards the green square with a peculiar shape of an engine inside it. She punched it.  
"Engine activated" Morgana knew what was coming.  
"3. Activate crew members" Arthur spoke first as captain.  
"Arthur Uther Pendragon, activated"  
"Morgana Vivienne Pendragon, activated"  
"Agravaine De Bois. Activated" Agravaine spoke. He sounded warm but Morgana could hear a hint of ice.  
"Leon Chevalier. Activated" Morgana watched as all the lights turned on until the last voice spoke.  
"Merlin. Activated"  
"MV Pendragon, lift off accomplished?"  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Lift off" About an hour later, Morgana sat enjoying her time alone. Then Arthur entered in his leather space armour.  
"Still wearing the dominatrix outfit?" She said, smirking.  
"Not all of us can wear the things we choose" Morgana smiled. There was a uniform policy and Morgana wore it. Underneath her black armour which totally suited her. "How are we looking so far?"  
"Four hundred kilometres latitude" she said as she tapped the little keyboard.  
"Awesome. How are we looking peripherally?" He asked looking out of the front window. Morgana was fully aware of if the ship hit anything front on, she would die first.  
"Clear"  
"That's good. You couldn't check the gunners, could you?" he asked her.  
"Isn't that Agravaine's job?"  
"He's checking the guns" she rolled her eyes.  
"Skiving his job more like"he gave her an annoyed look.  
"Morgana"  
"I'm going" she stood and, just as the door opened, watched as Arthur shuffled over to her chair. She smiled and walked over to the gunner compartment. The group of boys were comparing guns and their eyes lit up when they saw Morgana.  
"Morgana. What can you do for a beautiful woman like you?"Gwaine said, seductively. Him and Morgana had had a thing for ages but it was never serious just like Gwaine.  
"Drop the flattery, Gwaine. Arthur sent me" she said leaning on a shelf.  
"What does his royal highness want?" Gwaine asked.  
"To check if you're ok"  
"Who's driving?" Leon asked.  
"Him"All the boys looked at each other, knowingly.  
"What?" She asked, suspicious of them as normal.  
"Oh come on, we may as well tell her"  
"We think Arthur likes you" Mordred explained.  
"In what way?"  
"That way" Leon said. She rolled her eyes.  
"Leon, there's a lot of ‘that’ ways"  
"More seriously than you and Gwaine's thing" Elyan spoke. She nodded.  
"Right, now we're getting somewhere. Arthur doesn't like me in that way"  
"Are you sure?" She turned and hit the open door button.  
"Goodbye, boys"

Morgana retired later than everyone else. She checked her watch tiredly and realised it was eleven o'clock at night. She put the ship on automatic GPS and went to her room. She took off her space armour and collapsed on her bed.

Just as Morgana was about to sleep, she heard a voice behind her.  
"Your team members need to acquire some brains" she sat up quickly. Begin her stood a blonde woman. Morgana rolled out of her and hugged her. "I missed you"  
"I missed you too" Morgana replied. "So, in relation to brains, ACE is superior?"  
"By far" Morgause replied.  
"We have more attractive guys"  
"I will not contest to that" Morgause said, smiling. "So how is your first day?"  
"Have I really got to put up with these for another month?" She said, gesturing towards the door.  
"Cope until then and it will all be yours"  
"And that day cannot come faster" Then there was a bleep coming from the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Agravaine"  
"Enter"  
"Morgause"

After a lengthy explanation to Agravaine and another sad goodbye to Morgana, Morgause left for the Essetir BCE 9. Cenred greeted her.  
"Morgause, can I get you something to drink?" He said although he already begun to pour some red wine.  
"I'm not here on a social call. I came to check on your progress" she spoke.  
"The progress is slow but satisfying. 1400 initiates" she rolled her eyes. Cenred's expectations were low. Morgause knew exactly how Morgana felt about Agravaine every time she eyed Cenred. The two men didn't deserve them.  
"1400 is not enough"  
"There is no pleasing you"  
"Maybe you should try harder. Morgana manages things you never could" she loved showing off Morgana. Unlike Cenred, she was disciplined and had the advantage of blood.  
"Speaking of our traitor, how is she?"  
"Except for the unfortunate introduction of Agravaine" Cenred looked blank and then his eyes widened.  
"Agravaine is still alive?"  
"Yes. He seems to have an agenda which pairs significantly well with mine"  
"So everything is in place?" he said, hopefully.  
"Except you but let us talk of other things. How is the progress of the boy?"  
"Good. My spies will be sent in less than a week" she smiled.  
"Then I will be here a day previous"  
"Very well, my lovely Morgause"  
"Farewell, Cenred" she said, walking towards the door. It opened.  
"And to you, Morgause" she leapt off and landed in her own ship's landing hatch.


	2. Day Two 1/15 of the Way Through

Morgana cursed when the alarm Arthur had out on the ship woke her up. She put her earpiece on.  
"Arthur Pendragon, why is there an alarm going off at six thirty in the morning?" She shouted down the earpiece as she pulled a shirt on. She was sorely tempted to break the uniform rules and walk into the driving booth topless but then thought that she had enough problems without Gwaine and Agravaine getting even more adventurous.  
"Because, Morgana, you should have been in the driving booth an hour ago" Arthur reprimanded her. Morgana smiled when she realised he sounded a lot like Uther.  
"Arthur! It's six thirty! Shut up and go to sleep!"Gwaine shouted down the earpiece, words slurred. Obviously the alcohol rule had been violated.  
"Gwaine! Six thirty is wake up time!" Morgana rolled her eyes.  
"Arthur Pendragon, your bastardness is annoying me" she said.  
"Morgana, you can't talk about bastardness" That was one of the first times Morgana blushed. And then she picked up her gun and stalked out her room. She put the driving booth on Auto-lockdown so no one could irritate her.  
"Oh, shut your face, Sophia!" She said.  
"Morgana, don't tell Sophia to shut up" Sophia was Arthur's girlfriend. Childhood sweethearts. She was one of the many people Morgause hadn't sent her to kill but Morgana had tried to anyway. She made a mental note to kill Sophia even if Morgause didn't.  
"Arthur, that was way out of line" Gwaine said.  
"Enough. Morgana, reverse the Auto-lockdown. Everyone, back into their areas and if I hear anyone say another word, I will execute them myself"  
"Bastard" Gwaine coughed. Morgana smiled. She turned the door onto Manual Lockdown which means she could control who entered at the least. About half an hour later, there was a beep.  
"Requested entry" her remote bracelet beeped.  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
"Gunner Gwaine" the braclet replied.  
"Enter"The door slid open and Gwaine entered.  
"Pendragon's a bastard" He said. Morgana smirked.  
"I hope you don't mean all Pendragons" she knew Gwaine was alright. He didn't judge her. He had been there for her when Alvarr left.  
"No, just the male ones" he said, kissing her on the back of the head.  
"Now that I can definitely agree with"  
"This place is tiny" he observed. She shrugged, avoiding a tiny asteroid.  
"It's a good place though"  
"Having fun driving?"  
"It's ok. Helps me think" he chuckled. Morgana was one of those girls who never stopped thinking. She could stop everything else but never stopped thinking.  
"I gave that up ages ago"  
"So do you just not think?" She asked. She knew the answer was not what everyone believed.  
"Except when I'm with you" he said, sitting beside her.  
"Gwaine, you make it sound like we're serious about this" he sighed.  
"Maybe we are. Who knows?" He said, standing up and walking to look out of the small port hole on t side.  
"Gwaine, you're serious about nothing" she said although doubting the truth in her words.  
"I don't know what I'm serious about" she frowned and stood.  
"Then let me help you" She stood and walked over to him. He smiled.  
"I know this part too well" he leant in and kissed her. She felt his strong arms circle her waist, pulling her closer. She let him. For once, there was no battle for dominance. "I think I love you, Morgana"  
"Gwaine, you know what happened last time" she said, pulling away slightly.  
"I know. I wanted to ask you something" He said.  
"What?"  
"It's hard"  
"Gwaine. You can be honest with me" she said. He knew he could.  
"I was wondering if we could...you know... take a break. I mean, stay friends but just not..."  
"With benefits?" She said. She knew that he would ask.  
"Yes"  
"Sure"  
"You mean it?" He said.  
"Gwaine, I'm fine with it" he nodded,smiling. The pair hugged.  
"Gwaine, report to gunner" Arthur's voice came.  
"Yes, sir" They separated. "I have to go" she nodded and he left. She sat down. Morgana looked up and saw herself coming towards a storm of meteorites.  
"Morgana Pendragon, reporting meteor field about a two hundred metres away"  
"How big a field?"Arthur asked.  
"A mile roughly"  
"Ship go into auto-lockdown" Everyone begun to type super fast.  
"Sir, what about Morgana?" Mordred asked.  
"What about her?"  
"If we hit one, she'll be injured" Gwaine explained. Arthur shook his head.  
"I have to act for the good of the ship"  
"Hundred metres" Morgana spoke. She typed and got up an image of the lock down.  
"Gunners, report to cannon stations" Arthur commanded.  
"Fifty"   
"Preparing for lockdown" Merlin said.  
"Morgana, are you ok?" Arthur asked her. "Despite an ever-increasing number of meteors coming towards me, I'm grand" Morgana said sarcastically. He smiled. Always sarcastic.  
"One quarter of ship locked down" Merlin said.  
"Twenty five. Arthur, there's loads of them"   
"Administer cannons? Morgana, how long is the field?" The gunners shot repeatedly.  
"Five miles" she replied. Arthur froze.  
"Three quarters of ship locked down" Merlin spoke.  
"10 metres" Morgana said. There was a shred of fear in her voice.  
"Morgana..."  
"9 metres. Arthur, look after the ship" she replied.  
"Whole of ship locked down" Merlin spoke.  
"8 metres"  
"Three quarters of gunners in position" Agravaine said.  
"7 metres. 6 metres. 5 metres"  
"Arthur, get into the captain's room" Merlin shouted out of his booth.  
"Four metres"  
"Is that an order, Merlin?" He said.  
"Three metres"  
"All gunners in position"  
"Yes"  
"Two metres"  
"Feels good, does it?"  
"One metre. Stop arguing you two and get to your zones!" Morgana shouted. Arthur dived underneath Merlin's door and got in.   
"Cannons, fire" They shot once more. Morgana tried to steer in and out of the meteors until she had an idea. She steered upwards.  
"Morgana, what latitude are you aiming for?" Arthur asked.  
"God knows"  
"Morgana, you know we can't go above 500,000" he told her.  
"Who said that?"  
"Me"  
"If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun" she quoted and smiled.  
"Morgana!"  
"Don't worry, Arthur. I know what I'm doing" She read the latitude-meter and grimaced. 488,899. She kept steering upwards until they were devoid of meteors. The latitude meter was beeping. She gave it a good kick and it stopped.   
"Morgana, the ship isn't meant to be at this height"  
"Arthur, stop being such an old lady" she heard laughing over the earpiece. She got them out of meteor zone and and lowered. "Morgana, you better have a good explanation for this" he said, charging into her booth.  
"Yes. We were about to die" she said, matter-of-factly.  
"She has a point" Gwaine said from the doors.  
"Gwaine" Arthur warned.  



	3. Day 3 1/10

Morgan sat in her booth casually driving with an Americano in her hand. Then the earpiece crackled.   
"Captain to Morgana:Have you seen Gwen?"   
"Not since yesterday" she replied in all innocence.  
"Lost your girlfriend, Arthur?" Gwaine spoke  
"Lancelot, check CCTV and shut it, Gwaine" Arthur added.  
"She left her booth at the normal time, sir" Lancelot replied with worry in his voice.  
"Merlin, go to Gwen's. Morgana, put the ship in lockdown" she pulled the red lever and the ship froze.   
"Arthur, I've found something" Merlin said over the earpiece.  
"What?"  
"A piece of cloth"  
"She makes her own clothes, doofus" Morgana replied. Back in Arthur's booth, Merlin walked in.  
"Smell it" he said gesturing to Arthur.  
"No thanks"  
"Smell it" he sniffed it and passed out.  
"You could knock a man out with that" he replied.  
"Yes. Or a woman"  
"Morgana, unlock the ship. No one is permitted to leave their areas until she returns" Morgana sighed. No sleep for her then.  
"Arthur, she may be your girlfriend but she isn't all of ours"  
"Silence. Do as you're told"

Morgana had to work until the following morning when Gwen waltzed into her booth.  
"Gwen, where were you yesterday?"  
"I was ill"  
"Well, don't tire yourself out"Gwen nodded and left. Then she collided with Merlin.   
"Gwen! We were worried about you. Arthur was worried sick" he exclaimed.  
"That's sweet of him"she said. Merlin begun to help her pick up Morgana's countless pistols she was to clean. Then he caught sights of two burn lines on each wrist.  
"Who did that to you?" Gwen saw his gaze.  
"No one, it was an accident" She said, with tears in her eyes.  
"Gwen"  
"I'm fine... I'm" she begun to sob.


	4. Day 4/30 2/15 of the way through

They stood by the mini ships.   
"So we enter Essetir by that port" Morgana replied, rewarding herself a horrified glance from Merlin.  
"Exactly" the captain walked away slightly.  
"Arthur, what's she doing here?" He asked.  
"Helping us, Merlin. And she insisted"  
"I bet she did"They flew out of the port. Morgana was the best driver being as that was her job.   
"Follow me, Morgana. Don't try to go off on your own" he scolded. Morgana smirked.  
"Why would I do such a thing?"

A few hours later, they had all rested. Morgana felt a hand on her shoulder. Morgana looked up and found Morgause's eyes looking back.   
"So he's heading to the ship as planned?" She asked, giving her a few seconds to wake up.  
"Yes but Arthur means to catch you unawares"she replied.  
"What do you mean?" Morgause asked, with a concerned furrow.  
"He knows of a small port underneath Essetir"  
"It must be a secret entrance. Did he say where?" She asked, assertively.  
"That's all I know"Morgana replied, apologetically.  
"Then your work is not yet done, sister. When you find the ports you must lead us to it"   
"How?" Morgause produced a rings. It was silver with gold flecks of electricity running through it.  
"When you're alone cast it on the ground. It will lead us to you" then she vanished. Her sister never failed to surprise her.


End file.
